Alma del Deseo
by Spiritcan
Summary: El mundo a renacido despues del tercer impacto, todo vuelve a ser normal, pero...¿que pasa si la pesadilla de Shinji aun no acaba? Shinji presenta un dilema amoroso con una chica llamada Saint, que pasa si una noche de pasion los junta para siempre, ¿ q
1. Rey y el ¿nuevo angel?

ALMA DEL DESEO: Capitulo 1  
  
Rey y el nuevo ángel  
  
Era una bella tarde de primavera, el sol ya se estaba poniendo detrás de las colinas de Tokio 3. Ahí estaba Shinji, mirando por la ventana del departamento de la comandante Misato Katsuragi donde actualmente estaba viviendo. Es imposible explicar todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. De pronto tocaron la puerta.  
  
-Pase.-dijo Shinji con la voz "tan animada" de siempre. Una joven hermosa y seductora de rojos cabellos entra en la habitación  
  
-¿qué pasa Asuka?-pregunto el joven siempre con el mismo tono.  
  
-la cena esta lista- dijo Asuka con su tono alemán de siempre.  
  
-¿cocino Misato?- pregunto con cara de horror a Asuka.  
  
- Lamentablemente si- y una gran gota corrió por la cabeza de Azuka. Luego Asuka puso esa cara malévola que siempre pone, cara de superioridad ante Shinji y dijo:  
  
-Levanta esos ánimos niñito, tienes que tener animos para conservar tu puesto numero 1 de los pilotos de EVAs, que con pura suerte ganaste- concluyo con una carcajada y salió de la habitación.  
  
Shinji dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Ahí sentadas en una mesa con no muy abundante comida se encontraban Misato y Asuka preparándose para comer.  
  
-¡ya era hora Shinji!- dijo Misato con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Ya bien pasada la noche Shinji se despertó, no sabia que hora era, había despertado de una pesadilla, había soñado que Rey estaba piloteando el Eva 00 y que un ángel la había destruido con un láser de fuego. Shinji estaba con el pulso alterado y respiraba como después de correr en una maratón. Miro por la ventana hacia fuera, había luna llena, la luz le llegaba a Shinji directo en el pecho, él sonrió, y se volvió a dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente, como siempre, fue el primero en levantarse, el ya estaba tomando desayuno cuando Asuka y Misato aparecieron con sus seductores y provocativos pijamas.  
  
-Hoy hay que hacer pruebas en los Evas- dijo Misato sirviéndose un vaso de leche.  
  
-menos mal.que ya acabamos con todos los ángeles.-dijo Shinji no muy seguro de lo que decía.  
  
-¡Ja!, Si hubiera más yo sola habría acabado con todos ellos- dijo Asuka mirando a Shinji y con una risa en la cara.  
  
-¡Ya Asuka! , Tu sabes que sin la ayuda de Shinji y Rey, nada abrías podido hacer, además, Shinji esta mejor calificado que tu- dijo Misato con enfado.  
  
-Ya, ya, no se peleen por mí- una gotita corría por la cara de Shinji. Pero las dos chicas contestaron a coro:  
  
-¡¿Y QUIEN SÉ ESTA PELEANDO POR TIIIIIII?!-.  
  
Shinji y Asuka se fueron a la secundaria. Asuka se fue presumiendo todo el camino pero Shinji no prestaba atención, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. "Ese sueño de anoche.¿será real?" Era lo único que pensaba, tanta fue su concentración que no se dio cuanta y choco con un poste de luz. Shinji se desplomo y una gran gota corrió por la frente de Asuka.  
  
Por culpa de este incidente llegaron tarde a clase, por castigo tuvieron que fregar el piso de todo el tercer piso. Asuka miraba a Shinji con cara de odio y le dijo:  
  
-¡Por tu culpa tuvimos que pagar castigo de atraso!- descanso un segundo y siguió- ¡estos japoneses son todos iguales!, En especial tu que siempre andas despreocupado!- grito Asuka de rabia. Pero lo único que recibió por respuesta de Shinji fue un "lo siento" y Shinji seco el paño tomo la cubeta las guardo el casillero de conserje y se fue dejando perpleja a la engreída Asuka.  
  
Pasó la mañana y luego de haberlos pasado a buscar Misato los jóvenes pilotos se fueron hacia la base de NERV se pusieron sus trajes y se subieron a los EVAs.  
  
Misato volvió al rato informándoles a los pilotos que los EVAs estaban en perfecto estado y le dijo a Rey:  
  
-Rey, la EVA 00 es el que presenta mayor compatibilidad con la nueva arma que NERV creado- miro la cara perpleja de los otros dos pilotos y prosiguió -se llama LUNA LLENA y es un escudo que puede ser lanzado como disco, puede cortar hasta el metal más resistente, es una maravilla-. A diferencia de los otros Rey solo dijo un " de acuerdo" y se marcho al camarín de damas.  
  
Iba a mitad del camino cuando sonó la alarma de emergencia, los tres pilotos y Misato, y se dirigieron hasta el cuarto de control para ver lo que pasaba.  
  
-al parecer un ser de aspecto de caballo alado esta atacando a las afueras de Tokio 3- dijo Ritsuko con un tono de preocupación.  
  
-¿hay posibilidades de que sea un nuevo angel?- pregunto Asuka con intriga. En ese momento Shinji recordó el sueño que había tenido y si podía volverse realidad, estaba muy preocupado.  
  
-Nada sabe en este momento, pero este ser parece ser muy veloz, la táctica será que Asuka y Shinji estén rodeando a gran velocidad al mounstro y que el EVA 00 lo ataque con su nueva arma, ¿entendido?-  
  
- ¡¡¡Sí!!! Respondieron los tres pilotos y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos EVAs. Una vez fuera de la base se dirigieron hacia las afueras de Tokio 3 ,ahí lograron ver a este "pegaso" de un solo ojo. -sigamos al pie de la letra. el plan- dijo Shinji y se dirigió al frente del pegaso, Asuka se gano detrás del mounstro y Rey solo aguardaba el momento.  
  
Shinji estaba nervioso, solo pensaba en Rey y si le podía pasar algo, pero sus pensamientos fueron borrados cuando fue derribado por una bola de fuego que había lanzado el mounstro. Dio un golpe seco en tierra, pero no había perdido la consciencia. Asuka aprovecho el momento para tomara al pegaso por la espalda, Rey toma el disco y lo lanzo contra el pegaso, pero esta lo esquivo empujando a Asuka al suelo. Shinji se levanto pero no podía moverse muy rápido, la batería se estaba agotando ya que la gran parte la ocupo para autorecuperarse. En ese momento quedaron todos mirando a este ser quien les hablo.  
  
-Nosotros los ángeles nunca seremos destruidos, los EVAS están construidos a base de uno, el rey, ADAN, el no sé a destruido y no se destruirá- miro hacia Rey y prosiguió- tu niña luna, tu que te cuestionas todo, tu niña de corazón frío, tu no quiere vivir, ¿cierto? O al menos.eso crees ¿no? . Pues bien, te haré un favor y te llevare al otro mundo para que puedas sonreír.. - el ahora reconocido como ángel tragó aire y disparo un rayo de fuego contra Rey pero Shinji se lanzo y empujo al EVA 00 hacia el lado dándole el impacto a el y a su EVA 01. Rey miraba con pavor la situación no pudiendo comprender nada. Luego perdió la consciencia.  
  
Continuara. ; )  
  
Nota:juiu! U_U, casi no lo acabo, es mi primer fic y ando con poca creatividad. Luna llena es el arma que usa Rinoa en Final Fantasy 8 y que es un disco que se lanza a presion, es un arma genial. 


	2. ¿Esto es amor?

Alma del deseo:CAPITULO 2 /¿ESTO ES AMOR?  
  
Todo era borroso, blanco y leves colores que se fueron aclarando a medida que pasaban los segundos. Esto fue lo que comenzó a ver Shinji despues de haber recobrado la conciencia, pero ahora podía ver algo más.  
Ante el se encontraba Rei Ayanami parada en frente a la puerta. Shinji , sin saberlo, se puso muy feliz de ver a Rei sana y salva dando el una leve sonrisa.  
  
-Hola...¿cómo estas Rei?, ¿te encuentras bien?-le dijo Shinji con muy buen animo. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Rei sin gesticular. Shinji se quedo perplejo ante aquella pregunta, pues ni el mismo podia responderla. -¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- grito Rei dejando a Shinji anonadado. -Pues...-comenzo Shinji el cual bajó la cabeza y dijo con voz debil- ...porque te quiero...y no quiero que nada malo te pase a ti ni a nadie- Rei se acerco a Shinji levanto la cabeza de este y lo bofeteó -Tonto-dijo Rei dandole la espalda y dejando la mejilla de Shinji muy dañada- nadie puede quererme, yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie- y Rei se retiro dejando al pobre Shinji soltando una lagrimas que no eran de dolor, sino de confusión.  
='(  
  
Despues de esto Shinji , una vez mejor, se dirigio a casa de Misato para hacer la cena, pasar la aspiradora, limpiar los vidrios y mueble, planchar la ropa de Asuka y de Misato y a la vez para ordenar el desastre que debieron haber dejado ellas en su ausencia.  
Las calles estaban muy vacias excepto por una pareja que corria por aquella llubia que se creo de repente.  
Cuando Shinji llegó a "casa" se saco los zapatos y dejo la chaqueta colgada en la entrada. De pronto escuchu Shinji algo que le hizo bajar una gran gota de sudor por su frente. -¡Eh Saint, pasame la revista!- -¡Bah, mis ojos tienen que alimentarse!, y mejor pasame un trago-  
  
Shinji se dirigió hacia la habitacion de Misato y vió a dos jovenes, era Misato y otra joven hermosa de castaños cabellos que Shinji recordaba haber visto una vez besandose con touji ( en paz descanse).Shinji vio a Misato con dos botellas de licor y una revista en manos de Saint. Ambas jovenes no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Shinji. El se dirigio hacia ellas y tomo la revista, se quedo sonrojado al ver los que ambas jovenes disfrutaban viendo; eran dos jovenes (hombres) teniendo sexo oral. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!-grito Shinji y dio vuelta la revista para ver su nombre. "Yaoi Zone" era su nombre, Shinji miro indignado a ambas jovenes que estaban muy embriagadas y tambaliando se en el suelo. -Hola mi pequeño Shinji ¿estas bien?, me alegro, unetenos y disfrutemos la noche- Dijo Misato quien abrazó a Shinji el cual se retiro un poco ya con miedo. -Si Shinji, ¿te gustaria pasarlo bien?- Dijo Saint tirando al sonrojado joven al suelo. Saint se sento ensima de el con piernas abiertas. Agarro al ahora aturdido joven de la cobarta y le dio un apasionado beso. Shinji estaba paralisado. -Eh..A..Saint.-fue lo unico que pudo decir Shinji, lo unico que logro ver fue que Mistao salia llevandose una botella de licor en la boca. -Callate- Dijo Saint cerrando la boca de Shinji con un beso-mejor callado, lo pasaras mejor- La joven, mientras seguia besando Shinji, le estaba desabrochando la camisa a este y bajo con un ardiente beso hasta la parte del hombligo en donde comenzo a desabrochar los pantalones de Shinji. Este estaba rojo de excitación, el nunca habia pasado por una situacion igual, donde tenia una mujer embriagada dispuesta a tener sexo.  
  
-ahhhmmm-gimió Shinji en el momento en que Saint comenso a lamer delicadamente la hombria de Shinji. El ya no reaccionaba, segado por aquel placer, si bien su conciente lo unico que queria era acabar, su sub- conciente solo queria mas y mas.  
  
O_o!  
  
Saint se levanto un momento y se saco su camisa de dormir y se desabrocho el sosten el cual fue lanzado por el cuarto. Saint comenzó a succionar la hombria de Shinji como si fuera un Posterix.  
Shinji se estaba acercando al orgasmo, el nunca habia sentido aquella sensacion de exitación. Despues de eso vino la eyaculacion. Aquel liquido fue vertido en la boca de Saint la cual lo paso por todo el pecho de Shinji. -Noooooo- grito Shinji levantandose y abrochandose el pantalon-no puede pasar nada como esto, y salió corriendo a su habitación encerrandose con llave callendo sentado en su oscuro cuarto solamente alumbrado por la luz de la luna. Shinji soltó algunas lagrimas y se acostó, aunque no logro conservar el sueño en toda la noche.  
  
XD~~~~~--------------------  
  
Nota: Bonito fic no? Jajajajaja, Pobre Shinji, la esta pasando taaaaan mal, pero en fin, disfrute escribiendo este fic, jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Nota 2: Saaaaaaaint, ¡que mala eres! 


	3. En busca de la verdad

ALMA DEL DESEO: CAPITULO III / EN BUSCA DE LA VERDAD  
  
La mañana estaba llegando, los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban a través de la pequeña ventana del cuarto de nuestro acongojado Shinji. Este comenzó a despertar de un corto sueño que logro entablar hacían pocos minutos. El cuarto, antes oscuro en esa tormentosa pero exquisita noche, ahora estaba iluminado y se veía muy hermoso en colores más bien anaranjados.  
  
De pronto se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta. -¡Shinji!- se escuchó la voz de la comandante Misato - a tomar desayuno que Saint lo preparo.  
  
Saint, al escuchar ese nombre Shinji recordó todo lo pasado la noche anterior. Se sonrojo, pero esta ves con decisión se levantó, estando con polera y boxers, y abrió la puerta.  
  
Ya había pasado tiempo, así que Misato ya se encontraba en la mesa y Saint estaba poniendo pocillos y sirviendo leche fría en unos largos vasos. Saint miró a Shinji con mucha simpatía, este último se extrañó bastante, ¿sabía ella lo que había hecho la noche anterior?.  
  
- bueno, ¿y que? Acaso no saludaras a Saint?- dijo algo seria Misato. Shinji no comprendía nada.  
  
Después de nerviosos saludos y de unas cuantas indirectas entre Misato y Shinji, una risa espectacular que salía del bello rostro de Saint.  
  
O_o!  
  
Mientras sucedía todo esto, Asuka ya había llegado a Nerv. Paso la Noche en casa de Dae y su hermano Ruisu, sus mejores amigos. Había llegado temprano, pues sabía que algo estaba pasando en Nerv, y ella debía averiguar que era.  
  
Se encontraba en el cuarto de centro de control. Para su suerte no había nadie, pues los pocos que estaban en Nerv a esa hora, habían ido a la oficina del comandante Ikari.  
  
Asuka se dirigió a la computadora central en busca de información, mas la computadora estaba con contraseña.  
  
-ehh...creo que debería ser Nerv- Asuka digitó la contraseña pero nada paso.  
  
- rayos...pero, haber- entonces digitó "Ikari", nada pasó  
  
-¡tampoco!, bien, entonces, conociendo al comandante Ikari la contraseña debe ser, REI AYANAMI - al terminar de digitar esto el acceso a la computadora fue admitido, pero Asuka no se dio cuenta de quien había llegado.  
  
- bien bien Asuka, con eso te haz sacado un diez, ja!- rió irónicamente, detrás de Asuka, la teniente Misato-  
  
- eh , ah, hola Misato- rió nerviosa Asuka  
  
mmm...y que es lo que estabas buscando Asukita?-  
  
no eh, nada - intento mentir, pero sabía que las circunstancias la culpaban  
  
segura?  
  
Esta bien- comenzó con el ceño fruncido Asuka- buscaba que es lo que Nerv oculta tanto. Cuando se dio cuenta, Misato la miraba muy seria  
  
Pues, si quieres que te diga la verdad, yo no sé realmente nada- Asuka la miró con expectación  
  
Pues entonces esta dicho, veamos en la computadora y...  
  
No, no debemos involucrarnos en lo que no debemos - se dirigió a la computadora activando la pantalla de control de los EVAs - y ahora por favor entra en el EVA, Shinji y Rei vienen enseguida.  
  
Asuka no pudo evitar Darse cuenta de que habían dos nuevos EVAS.  
Rei llego a los pocos segundos y entró, sin decir ninguna palabra, al EVA 00. Pero Shinji no llegaba.  
  
U_U?  
  
Shinji estaba en los camarines desvistiéndose para ponerse su traje, en eso escucho la puerta abrirse. Se dio vuelta, tapándose todo, para observar quien entraba. Un joven alto de castaños cabellos y negros ojos entraba en el cuarto. Este observo a Shinji y lo miro con una simpática sonrisa.  
  
- eres tu Shinji Ikari?- pregunto aquel joven muy alegre  
  
- si, soy yo, y tú eres...?  
  
- ah, perdón, yo soy Ruisu, el piloto del nuevo EVA 05  
  
-¿¿¿¿ahhhhh???- dijo Shinji incrédulo  
  
- lo que escuchaste, mira- Ruisu le mostró su credencial como piloto  
  
-guau!- Shinji parecía ¿feliz?  
  
-¡oh cielos, ya es tarde, pongámonos nuestros trajes.  
  
Después de esto Shinji se termino de colocar su traje el cual se le pegó a la piel, al igual que el de Ruisu, solo que el del nuevo era verde.  
  
Pronto se vio Shinji encima del EVA 01 y observaba desde ahí a Misato conversando con Ruisu y con una chica igualmente con traje, este era amarillo.  
  
Ruisu se subió a un Eva gris con negro, tenía la misma estructura del EVA 01 y al que se subió aquella chica que Shinji pudo identificar como Saint, la chica que le había hecho perder los estribos por una noche. Su EVA era uno como el 00 pero con la forma de cabeza del 01 y era amarillo castaño.  
  
Luego de eso hubo un arduo entrenamiento, se aprovecharon de conocer y luego, Shinji, Asuka, Ruisu y Saint se dirigieron hacia casa de Misato para pasar una agradable tarde, pero no podía serlo para Shinji si estaba Saint.  
  
Muchas conversaciones hubieron en el camino, comentaban sobre la escuela, excepto Asuka que parecía absorbida por sus pensamientos sobre lo que ocultaba Nerv. Shinji también se callaba eventualmente cada vez que hablaba Saint, todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado, ¿y ella como si nada?, después dé que ella jugaba con el miembro de Shinji en la boca. Simplemente era insólito.  
  
^o^!  
  
¡Vengo a reportarle algo comandante!- Misato hablaba bien seria frente al comandante Ikari- hoy he encontrado a la piloto Sôryuu Asuka indagando en la computadora principal.  
  
-¿logró entrar?- Ikari miraba a través de sus oscuros anteojos, serio y frío.  
  
- si, no se como logro adivinar la contraseña.  
  
- entonces cambien la contraseña inmediatamente- no debemos permitir que ninguno de nuestros pilotos averigüe nada, y espero que usted tampoco.  
  
no se preocupe.  
  
Confiare en ti.  
  
Luego de esto la teniente Misato salió de la "oficina" del comandante  
Ikari, y se dirigió hacia la computadora para cambiar la contraseña  
inmediatamente, pero que esta vez no fuera tan obvia.  
  
U_U'  
  
Una vez en casa de Misato, Shinji y los demás dejaron sus zapatos en  
la entrada y procedieron a entrar en el apartamento. Asuka y Saint se  
pusieron a conversar de cómo Saint entró a Nerv, mientras los dos jóvenes  
se escabullían hacia el cuarto de Shinji.  
  
Todo estaba desordenado, se sentaron como pudieron y comenzaron a  
conversar, Shinji agarro rápida confianza en Ruisu.  
  
- Ruisu, necesito contarte algo, ya me siento casi ahogado con esto  
  
- Claro!, dime que té pasa- contesto este con una tierna mirada que le  
dio más confianza al aturdido Shinji.  
  
- es que el otro día, cuando llegue a casa, me encontré con Misato y Saint muy borrachas- Ruisu escuchaba con detención cada palabra que pronunciaba Shinji- y luego de eso Misato me dejo solo con Saint, y ella. - balbuceo Shinji  
  
- vamos, puedes confiar en mi-  
  
¡Ella me lo chupó!- Shinji estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero nada comparado a la cara de expectación de Ruisu  
  
- pues bien, fue algo rápido, pero ¿qué hay de malo?-  
  
- pues, que hoy me la encontré, pero ella actúa como si nada pasara!- Ruisu penso un momento con la cara baja , y luego le dijo a Shinji:  
  
-¿ No pensaste que realmente ella no recuerda nada?- Shinji lo miro raro  
  
- la verdad es que sí lo pense, pero eso seria inexplicable.  
  
-¿y si tomo éxtasis?- al escuchar esto, Shinji recordó, el blanquecino polvo que había encontrado en la alfombra de Misato.  
  
CONTINUARA ;)  
  
Nota: - Que tal eh????, pobre Shinji, está confundido. Porfa dejen review!!! 


	4. Un extraño palpitar

ALMA DEL DESEO CAPÍTULO 4: UN TIERNO PALPITAR.  
  
Solo negro y leves luces era lo que se podía observar en la habitación de Shinji. Acostados en el suelo se encontraban Shinji y Ruisu, mirando hacia el techo y conversando de tantas cosas que ni ellos se daban cuenta de que decían. Ruisu estaba con los brazos bajo la nuca y Shinji lo miraba recostado de lado.  
  
gracias Ruisu - dijo Shinji algo alegre - desde que te conocí hoy, me siento mucho más feliz, creo que eres un verdadero amigo- Ruisu se volteó y lo miró sonriendo levemente.  
  
Gracias, pero creo que soy alguien completamente normal...- pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase se dio cuenta de que lagrimas brotaban del acongojado Shinji. Ruisu reccionó a abrasarlo; y así fue como ambos, abrazados, se quedaron dormidos.  
  
O_o  
  
Eran apróximadamente las diez de la mañana cuando Shinji despertó dandose cuenta de lo apegado que estaba con Ruisu. Se alejo un poco reflexionando, miró como seguía durmiendo el joven de castaños cabellos y solo pudo decír un "gracias".  
  
Lo miró por largo tiempo, le parecía tierno la forma en como dormía el moreno, se le acrecó y comenzó a jugar, sutilmente, con su cabello. De pronto le gustaba tanto estar con el, era perfecto y era el único que realmente se preocupaba por el. Sin darse cuenta, se fue acercando más y más a el, hasta que sin siquiera darse cuenta, le dio un suave beso en sus labios, que Ruisu no logró despertar.  
  
Solo despues de largo rato Shinji se dio cuenta de los que estaba haciendo y se movió presipitadamente , despertando al moreno. Shinji se sobresaltó pero hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
  
-AAAAAAoooooouuuugggghhhhh- bostesó Ruisu mirando a Shinji quien también lo miraba, nerviosamente- hola Shinji ¿cómo haz amanesido hoy?-  
  
Bien- respondió nervioso Shinji- y tu, ¿cómo te encuentras?-  
  
Bien creo, es solo que tuve un extraño sueño- Shinji puso cara de intriga  
  
Y de que se trataba?-  
  
Pues- comenzó el de castaños ojos- soñé que me estaba besando con alguien, era muy sutil y el beso mas exquisita que alguien pudiera dar, lo malo es que no sabia quien era- al terminar de escuchar esto Shini se quedó estupefacto, no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Sabría Ruisu que no fue un sueño?. Pero por otro lado, ¡qué emoción, a Ruisu le pareció el mejor beso!. Tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse que le estaba pasando, ¿se estaría volviendo gay?. Pero es que no podía evitar sentirse protegido y grato estando al lado de Ruisu.  
  
O.O!  
  
Veamos, veamos- decía entre dientes la doc Ritsuko observando nuevos diseños de EVAS en el computador- Si al EVA 01 le pusieramos unas garras asi, y un brazo como este-  
  
Ritsuko- le dijo uno de sus ayudantes, esta reacciono dandose vuelta para escuchar a su interlocutor- que es lo que estas haciendo?  
  
Es que he descubierto, desde que hubo la fusion al 400% entre el piloto Shinji Ikari y el EVA 01, las partes del EVA se han debilitado y necesitan ser recreadas o energizadas.  
  
Vaya, pues justamente le quería decir algo sobre la energia de los EVA.  
  
¿qué pasa?  
  
Es que acabo de chequear el estado de los EVA y parece ser que el EVA 05 le está brindando parte de su energía al EVA 01.  
  
-¡ Que dices!- Ritsuko se sobresaltó y fue hacia la computdora de su ayudante chequeandolo todo, confirmando, ante sus ojos, lo que su ayudante le decía.  
  
.  
  
Shinji se encontraba preparando el desayuno , como es de costumbre, exepto que esta vez le ayudaba Ruisu. Shinji no podía evitar mirar a Ruisu, no como un amigo, sino como algo más.  
  
Daijobu ka Shinji-chan? {estas bien Shinji}- Dijo Ruisu al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba atentamente Shinji.  
  
Ehhh -respondío este reaccionando- a?, que? No, ah!, estoy bien- dijo más nervioso que nunca.  
  
¿qué pasa que me miras tanto?, ¿me salió un tercer ojo?- dijo sarcasticamente el moreno. No,- balbuseó Shinji- es que...la verdad- Ruisu se preocupó ante el nerviosismo de Shinji- es que me gusta alguien- Shinji se sonrojo- pero se que esa persona nunca me tomará en cuenta- Shinji bajo la cara y no pudo evitar soltar unas leves lágrimas  
  
No te reocupes, si tu tienes fe y te muestras tal cual eres, de seguro se fijara en alguien tan simpatico como tu- Ruisu sonrió y Shinji se vlvió a sonrojar al ver , según el, ese bello rostro y esa ternura que le mostraba el moreno.  
  
OoO!  
  
Mientras tanto estaba Asuka recién despertando en su cuarto muy parecido al de Shinji, solo que tenía todo más desordenado. Ella miraba al techo, su visión era obstruida por unos locos cabellos cobrizos que se lanzaban en sus ojos.  
  
Ya era bastante tarde, pero a Asuka no le importaba, pues era sabado y ella acostumbra esos días a flojear, para luego tener energías en la noche, para sus fabulosas rumbas con sus amigos .  
  
Pero todavía tenía algo en la cabeza, ¿qué es lo que oculta Nerv?, la intriga la estaba dominando. Decidió vestirse luego. Abrió su closet y vió aquel vestido naranjo con el que llegó por primera vez a japón. Se puso aquella sexy ropa interior y encima aquel vestido.  
  
Cuando iba saliendo de la habitación se encontró con Saint quien salía de la ducha con el pelo mojado y tapda con una corta toalla.  
  
a, hola Asuka!- dijo Saint secandose el pelo. Asuka la miró, ese sexy cuerpo de alguna forma le gustaba, pero no lo suficiente.  
  
Eh, Saint - comenso la pelirroja - ponte algo de ropa, tengo pensado hacer una salida al centro de la ciudad, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?-  
  
¡Claro!, pero- preguntó saint recordando a los jóvenes- ¿no iremos con Ruisu y Shinji?  
  
Ja!, a ellos no los invto- miró como indignda a Saint.  
  
Despues de esto y de que Saint se vistió se fueron al comedor y se  
sorprendieron de encontrar el desauno servido y de que todo estuviera  
impecable y ordenado.  
  
-Pues, Asuka- Dijo Saint- sinceramente creo, que con este gesto, ellos se  
han ganado el que los invitemos- Asuka miró con rabia a Saint, pero no  
pudo negarse.  
  
Ellas tomarón el desayuno rápidamente y, como siempre, dejaron todo  
sucio encima de la mesa. Salieron rápidamente de la casa, con rumbo al  
centro comercial (son mujeres, jajajajajajajaja). Las calles estaban aun  
poco transitadas, puesto que era sabado por la mañana. La época de  
primavera era notoria en ese ambiente. Faltaba poco para salir del  
colegio y asi poder concentrarse de lleno en NERV.  
  
n_n  
  
Shinji se encontraba muy avergonzado ante el ¿gusto? que sentía por  
su compañero. La idea de que le comenzaran a gustar los hombres era  
desesperante. Despues de todo, noches atrás se había acostado un una  
linda chica, y al dia siguiente le gusta un chico. Era realmente confuso.  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron perturvados por la voz de su moreno.  
  
¿Te gustaría ir a comer un helado?, yo invito- Shinji se sonrojo, pero movió la cabeza diciendo un "si".  
  
Llegaron a la heladería más cercana que estaba como a unas dos cuadras. Ruisu se puso a observar los savores que habian, sinceramente se los quería comer todos! (^o^).  
  
Que quieres tu Shinji?- Pregunto alfin. Eh....- balbuseó Shinji- me gustaria..de vainilla (O_o!) . Esta bien, yo pediré uno de....PASAS AL RON!- el grito se escucho alrededor de una cuadra a la redonde, Ruisu se reía , pero Shinji estaba en un colapso de vergüenza.  
  
Finalmente salieron de ahí cada uno con el helado a su gusto, y se fueron  
a caminar a una plaza que se encontraba cerca de ahí, pero Shinji no  
podia evitar mirar a su compañero , con otros ojos que querían algo más  
que una simple amistad.  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
Nota: Uffff....que les parece?, la verdad este fic me costó más que los  
otros puesto a que no andaba inspirado. Pero me inspire en los  
maravillosos fic de mi amiga Helsic y fue más facil escribir.  
Pobre Shinji , esta pasando por una etapa muy complicada.  
  
SEE YOU LATER ;) 


	5. Sensaciones

ALMA DEL DESEO CAPITULO V: SENSACIONES.  
  
Ya era de noche en Tokyo 3, Shinji y Ruisu se encontraban en casa jugando naipes ¿amistosamente?, de seguro que Ruisu si, ¿pero Shinji?, en momentos que rozaba su mano con la de Ruisu sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse.  
  
Estaban a poca luz jugando Karioka, hasta que de pronto sonó el timbre estrepitosamente. Shinji, con algo de desagrado fue a abrir la puerta. Se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con Asuka, Saint , Misato, su compañero de clase Kensuke, unos cuantos tipos de Nerv y ¿Touji?, si, Touji, aquel joven compañero de Shinji, piloto del EVA 03 que habia "muerto" en la pelea con el EVA 01.  
  
-Tou...Tou...Touji?- Dijo Shinji sin reaccionar aun de lo que veia.  
  
-Si amigo, aquí estoy- y unas suaves lagrimas salieron tanto de Shinji como de Touji.  
  
-Bueno, no nos vas a dejar pasar?- Dijo Kensuke con humor, Shinji tardó en reaccionar, pero una vez que lo hizo, dejó pasar a todos.  
  
Todos se sentaron en circulo. Saint y Ruisu no entendian que pasaba con aquel joven, pero le prestaron atencion por la cara de espectacion que mostraba Shinji. Touji tomo algo de aire, algo nervioso, hacia alrededor de 6 meses que no veía a sus amigos.  
  
Lo que paso fue- comenzó Touji - es que, después de que peleé con el EVA 01, mi cuerpo quedó completamente dañado, el EVA estaba hecho añicos, solo la capsula y una parte del pecho del EVA sobrevivieron. El impacto me habia sacado un brazo, y gran parte de una pierna. Estaba agonizando, pero el EVA aun seguia vivo- Todos le prestaban atencion, era como una historia de terror contada en las noches de Halloween- yo estaba perdiendo la conciencia, cuando sentí una voz, una calida voz; seguido de eso, mi alma se separo de mi cuerpo y tuve la visión de toda mi vida y me dí cuenta de que no era mi hora de morir. Vi un ovulo que habia dentro, mi alma se adentro, y asi comenzé nuevamente a nacer. El proceso no lo tengo muy claro, puesto que varios de mis recuerdos fueron borrados. Así como yo el EVA 03 volvió igualmente a nacer, y esta en ese proceco en el mar- Touji terminó algo extrañado de su propia historia, incomodo por las miradas de todos los que se encontraban ahí.  
  
Después de muchos abrazos, de muestras de cariño y de ponerse al día en muchas cosas,se hizo muy tarde, pero por las cirscuntancias nadie tenia sueño.  
  
-Agamos algo entretenido - planteó Ruisu.  
  
Claro, ya se - dijo Asuka maliciosamente para salir de aquella habitacion, para volver segundos despues con una botella de vidrio en la mano- Juguemos a la botella. Todos la miraron, pero nadie protesto ante aquel juego, que para jovenes de catorce años es una maravilla.  
  
Asuka comenzó girando la botella, dandole primero a Saint y luego a  
Kensuke. Aquel beso fue nervioso, pero después se convirtió en una  
agradable experiencia que le gustó a ambos. Saint la volvió a tirar,  
salió Ruisu...pero luego Shinji se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo en  
estado de Shok, la botella luego apunto a el.  
  
-Epa!, eso no cuenta- Protestó Ruisu- Shinji se ruborizó.  
  
-No, aquí el beso va con quien sea- gruño Asuka. Ruisu, viendo que no  
habia más remedio se acercó un poco hacia Shinji, este no reaccionaba,  
estaba en un sueño, pero fue Ruisu quien lo desperto dandole un rápido  
pero sutil y exquisito beso. Esta vez fue Ruisu quien se sonrojo.  
  
Así paso la noche en juegos y bailes, acostandose todos en la  
madrugada. Esa fue la fiesta que Shinji más disfruto. El cuarto de Shinji  
estaba repleto de onvitados, así que tuvieron que arreglarselas en  
parejas. Kensuke y Touji, y ¡Ruisu y Shinji!.  
  
Todos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente excepto Shinji que no podía  
conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo,  
sentía que tenía que decirle a Ruisu todo de una vez, de algun modo  
Shinji sabía que Ruisu no lo tomaría para mal.  
  
Al rato se quedo dormido, abrazando inconcientemente a Ruisu,  
olvidandolo todo, simplemente lanzandose a los brazos de Morfeo. No  
lograba soñar nada, olvido todo por aquellas horas de un sueño tan grato  
que nunca había tenido.  
  
n_n  
  
Ruisu comenzaba a despertar, ya eran alrededor de las tres de la  
tarde, intentó levantarse, pero sintió un peso en su pecho al lado  
izquierdo. Volteó su cabeza para saber que pasaba y se llevo una gran  
sorpresa al ver a Shinji, ahí, abrazandolo fuertemente. Ruisu reacciono  
nervioso, pero sin embargo se calmó enseguida. " Es simplemente un abrazo  
fraternal, buscando en algo en que aferrarse". Recorrió el cuarto entero  
con la mirada. Nadie se encontraba ahí más que el y Shinji.  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos despertó Shinji algo flojo, pero abrió de  
par en par los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Ruisu. Bajó  
la cabeza y, sonrojado, miró a Ruisu. Este lo miraba feliz sin  
preocupacion, realmente Ruisu no se preocupó por aquel incidente. Pero  
Shinji sabía que era ese el momento en que debería declararse y decirle  
al moreno todo lo que sentía.  
  
Ruisu segía mirando a Shinji, el último no aguantó más, se armó de  
fuerzas y comenzó a hablar. - Yo..- comenzó diciendo - tengo algo que decirte.  
  
dime - Ruisu miró extrañado.  
  
La verdad, es que desde anteayer - las palabras salían descontroladas de la boca de Shinji- que tu.....- Shinji estaba de todos los colores que se pueden imaginar, Ruisu miró a Shinji algo preocupado, para luego quedar con la boca de dos metros -...me gustas.  
  
En esos segundo todo se paralizó, tanto que al punto de no poderse  
escuchar el respirar del otro. Shinji no era capaz de mirar a Ruisu a la  
cara, no podía creer aún que lo hubiera dicho.  
  
Finalmente Ruisu reccionó y le levantó la cara a Shinji para que lo  
mirara a la cara. Primero ambos se quedaron callados hasta que Ruisu  
habló:  
  
Yo se- comenzó - que tu no me quieres- Shinji comenzó a soltar unas lagrimas que fueron cayendo en las manos de Ruisu- estas confundio, dime realmente, ¿qué no es acaso lo que sientes, un amor como el que sentirías por tu padre? - Ruisu lo miró serio pero Shinji pareció comprender, enrealidad ese amor comenzó cuando Ruisu se comenzó a portar cariñoso con el, como el padre fraternal que nunca tuvo.  
  
Ruisu miró nuevamente a Shinji, pero esta vez con una sonrisa dibujada en  
el rostro.  
  
Se por lo que estas pasando, pero es que yo se que estas confundiendo tus sentimientos- Ruisu se armo de valor nuevamente y le dijo a Ruisu:  
  
Es que yo te besé! -gritó - pero no un beso por un juego, la noche pasada mientras dormías te besé!- Ruisu trataba de ir asimilando cada una de las palabras que le iba diciendo Shinji pero no podía entenderlas, no quería.  
  
Por eso mismo - trato de decir calmado Ruisu - estas confundido, tranquilizate- Shinji lo abrazo para luego soltar largos llantos pero Ruisu siguio- yo no soy la persona indicada para ti, yo se que algun día encontraras a ese alguien especial.  
  
Tu crees? - trató de decir Shinji.  
  
Claro!- una gran sonrisa salió de Ruisu - Yo se que esa persona existe, es más, diría que está tan cerca de ti que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa.  
  
Gracias Rui, gracias- y Shinji se aferro de "Rui" como si fuera el último abrazo que le pudiera dar.  
  
U_U'  
  
Ya era tarde, todos los jóvenes ya se encontraban en clases hace muchas horas. Misato ya iba en busca de los jovenes pilotos de EVA. Los estudiantes en estos momentos solo podían preguntarse ¿ que les pasó a Shinji y Ruisu?.  
  
~Continuara~  
  
Nota: Jajajajajajaja, uf, al fin salí del embroyo Shinji x Ruisu. Ya mi personaje se me estaba escapando de las manos. Jajajajajaja (rio de nuevo) parece que me estoy describiendo un chico muy bueno. YA VERAN CUANDO APAREZCA MI LADO MALVADO!! * de la cabeza de Ruisu salen dos cachos. Nos vemos n_n. 


	6. Arigato

ALMA DEL DESEO CAPITULO VI: ARIGATO.  
  
Ya eran alrededor de las 7:30 de la mañana cuando Shinji se encontraba saliendo de la casa con rumbo al colegio. Asuka ya se había ido, pues ella y su grupo de teatro habían organizado una obra que la presentarían ese mismo día. Shinji iba con un panecillo en la boca pues no alcanzó a tomar desayuno. Se encontraba corriendo y comiendo a la vez, por las anchas avenidas de Tokio 3.  
  
De pronto siente un fuerte impacto con el que cae al suelo, se da cuenta que hay una mochila y una bolsa que cayeron al suelo, Shinji las recoge y sube la mirada, nada más que para encontrarse con Rei Ayanami, ella miraba a Shinji solo como ella lograba mirar, de una forma vacía y sin demostrar ningún sentimiento.  
  
ho..hola Rei - dice dulcemente Shinji - perdón por botarte tus cosas. No te preocupes - Rei le arrebata las cosas que se le cayeron y siguió el camino hacia la escuela sin siquiera decir un gracias, dejando atrás a Shinji el cual quedaba desconcertado ante aquel encuentro.  
  
^o^!  
  
Ya llegando a la sala, Shinji abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, solo bolsos de sus compañeros en sus respectivos puestos. Cuando iba a salir a buscarlos se dio cuenta de lo que decía en la pizarra.  
  
"Se le pide a todos los alumnos por favor bajar al gimnasio, los que participen de la obra, favor ir a entrada de camarines. Gracias"  
  
Shinji hizo caso y se dirigió al gimnasio. Nadie andaba en los pasillos solo un que otro profesor. Llegó y vio ahí sentado a Ruisu. Shinji se dirigió donde él y se sentó a su lado, se podría decir que Shinji ya soportaba un poco más la vergüenza.  
  
Konichiwa Ruisu-kun! - dijo Shinji dando una sonrisa.  
  
Ko...konichiwa Shinji-chan -Ruisu parecía con la vista perdida.  
  
Te pasa algo? - Shinji iba a tomar su mano pero se resistió  
  
Lo que pasa...- balbuceo Ruisu- es que alguien muy especial para mi va a actuar hoy.  
  
¿quién?-  
  
-pues, de ahí te la presento- Ruisu bajo la cara y su vista parecía sombría, Shinji se preocupó, y aun más cuando vio caer unas lagrimas por el rostro del moreno  
  
-Pero..Ru.-Shinji fue cortado por Ruisu quien le tapó la boca con su mano izquierda y sonriéndole aun con lágrimas cayendo.  
  
-Shhhh..a función ya va a comenzar - recalcó Ruisu cuando se abrió el telón en el escenario que había preparado.  
  
En escena apareció Asuka con el pelo liso, vestida de ¿princesa? Y que se dirigía hacia el publico y diciendo:  
  
-Alguno de ustedes nos conoce?, sabe lo que realmente somos - Asuka se dio una vuelta riendo- cierto que no?, porque no se puede, si ni siquiera se conocen a si mismos, y de eso se trata mi obra "¿Quién soy yo?".  
  
Los telones se volvieron a cerrar y Shinji aun no reaccionaba de cómo se veía Asuka asi,tan hermosa, tan ¿dulce?. Pero más impactante fue ver a Rei Ayanami actuar!, ella era la protagonista, la que se preguntaba quien era ella, pero Shinji sabía perfectamente porque le habían dado aquel papel, ella no tenia ni siquiera que actuar, pues solo tenia que ser ella misma.  
  
La obra fue avanzando y luego concluyo, todos los actores (alumnos del colegio) dieron la reverencia y luego procedieron a bajar el telón. La obra fue de gran calibre para ser estudiantil, Ruisu se preguntaba de cuando estarían preparando aquella obra, tan sigilosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta.  
  
Las horas se estaban pasando rápidamente, ya era el último bloque de aquel día. Estaban en matemáticas . Ruisu intentaba descifrar un problema que más parecía una serie de garabatos "...X x · + mla raiz cuadrada de 3 x 2 +5.9 periodico partido por el cuociente de la incognita.." ¿qué rayos era eso?, se preguntaba una y otra vez miró hacia delante como buscando ayuda, ahi vió a Rei, resolviendo los problemas como un robot. Ruisu, dando un ultimo respiro se rindió rayando todo el ejercicio.  
  
Shinji tampoco prestaba atención a aquella clase, el estaba ocupado mirando por la ventana el caer de los pétalos de cerezo de los arboles. No parecía algo muy entretenido, pero él estaba concentrado en otra cosa, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en los ulti os días: Un Nuevo ángel ataca Tokio 3, Tiene relaciones con Saint, Le gustaba ¿ba? Ruisu....en fin, una serie de acontecimientos que le tenían la mente perturbada.  
  
RIIIIING!! Sonó la campana y todos salieron muy rápidos de la sala, sin embargo Shinji no reaccionaba, hasta que llegó Asuka tomando de un ala a Shinji  
  
Una vez en casa, Shinji tomo una leche y se sentó en la mesa de aquella  
hogareña cocina. Asuka lo ¿acompaño? Eso sí, con una rica cerveza. Asuka,  
muy ¿callada? Se habían tomado ya 5 cervezas cuando Shinji solo iba en la  
tercera parte de su leche. Asuka ya no aguantó más, y ya en el colapso de  
su... cosa grito:  
  
¡¿ QUE CARAJO TE PASA ESTUPIDOOOOOOOO?! - Las palabras parecían el resoplido de un feroz huracán. Shinji tiró a reaccionar y miró a Asuka tristemente. Nada....solo...- Shinji bajó la cabeza y unas brillantes lágrimas corrieron por las pálidas mejillas del. Asuka miró a Shinji y no pudo evitar conmoverse, ver ese rostro pálido salpicando lagrimas de tristeza y dolor interno....de pronto a Asuka le pareció tan tierno, tan hermoso...de pronto había reaccionado a darle un exquisito beso, pero se contuvo. Como es posible que ella se enamorara de ese japonesito....era sinceramente ridículo.  
  
Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse así, lo abrazo por largo rato...Shinji hace mucho que necesitaba de Asuka, desde que ocurrió el tercer impacto, cuando Nerv fue destruido....pero gracias a Dios todo volvió a la normalidad, todo gracias a la unión de Lilith y Rei....sin embargo...¿cómo regreso Rei?  
  
CONTINUARA....; )  
  
Nota: Uffff....me tarde mucho en hacer este muy pequeño capitulo, pero es que estaba muy falto de imaginación, el próximo capitulo será él ultimo. Nota 2: Si alguien no entiende lo del 3er impacto vea por favor la película THE END OF EVANGELION. 


	7. El verdadero final

ALMA DEL DESEO CAP. 7: EL VERDADERO FINAL.  
  
Estaba anocheciendo, Misato aun no llegaba a casa y Asuka se encontraba viendo una película en la TV mientras Shinji preparaba unas palomitas de maíz en el micro-ondas. Sonó el micro y Shinji sacó con un paño de cocina las calientes palomitas. Las sirvió en un plato y las llevó a la sala. Se pusieron a ver la película de UTENA y asi paso aproximadamente una hora cuando sonó el teléfono. Asuka fue a contestar, de pronto se puso blanca y cortó.  
  
-¿quién era, Asuka? - Shinji se preocupo al ver la cara de la pelirroja, la cual respondió:  
  
Era Misato, nos pide que vayamos rápido a NERV, al parecer hay algo atacando- Shinji no reaccionaba, a pesar de las pruebas y entrenamientos, creia que todo había pasado y que no tendría que sufrir nunca más.  
  
-¡Vamos de una buena vez pendejo!....o quieres que denuevo, por culpa de tu demora...haya otro impacto!- Ppero a pesar de esto Shinji no quería levantarse....aquello no podía ser.  
  
Asuka levantó a Shinji, pero en vez de pegarle una cachetada como de costumbre, le dio un tierno abrazo que ninguno de los dos comprendió. La cosa es que de pronto se vieron los dos en la base de NERV junto con Ruisu, Saint y Touji, ¿pero dónde estaba Rei?  
  
Misato comenzó a hablar rápidamente. Parecía muy nerviosa.  
  
Al parecer, el EVA 00 ha capturado a la piloto Rei Ayanami y...- todos se quedaron en un silencio enloquecedor - ... y la ha absorbido.  
  
Todos se quedaron impactantes, excepto Asuka, quien dijo:  
  
-Jaha, a esa niña se la viven absorviendo, solo recuerden a Lilith- Misato la miró furiosa pero prosiguio.  
  
-Lo que deben hacer ahora, ustedes pilotos de EVA es abrir al EVA 00 y sacar la capsula en donde se encontraria el alma y ojala el cuerpo de Rei- la cosa es que es que todos subieron a sus EVAS. Touji se sentía muy raro dentro del suyo, el se demoró más puesto que tuvieron que sacar su EVA.  
  
Los EVA fueron lanzados y aquel conjunto de cinco (uhhh...los power rangers) se dirigieron hacia Tokio 2 donde se encontraría el EVA 00 .  
  
Una vez ahí divvisaron a aquel objetivo, como era de esperar Asuka se arrebato ante el EVA 00, el cual reacciono y la agarro de la cabeza ahogándola.  
  
Vaya....estos apretones en el cuello me recuerdan a Shinji cuando me lo apretaba (el cuello mal pensados) fuertemente - en este momento el EVA 02 fue despojado de su cabeza, sintiendo todo aquel dolor Asuka, por causa de la coneccion del sistema nerviosio, Asuka cayó y grito y movía sus brazos desesperadamente sintiendo un dolor espantoso.  
  
Todo esto lo observaba Shinji de lejos, pero no reaccionaba, le daba miedo, mucho miedo, ahora que porfin estaba siendo un poco más feliz, confundido pero feliz, no quería morir.  
  
Touji y Saint se arrebataron contra el EVA 00 y lo tomaron por los brazos, Ruisu intentó abrirlo pero el EVA 00 empujó a todos al suelo produciendo un gran impacto. Pero luego paso algo que lo cambiaria todo. De la cabeza del eva comenzaron a salr decenas de ojos, los cuales comenzaron a mirar fijamente a Shinji el cual soltó un grito de espanto, el EVA se había apoderado completamente de Rei.  
  
Saint se levantó y lo tomó de una pierna y lo comenzó a girar en el aire y lo lanzó al cielo, cayendo desenfrenadamente en un lago de las cercanías.  
  
Asuka aún se estremecía en el suelo, por aquel dolor desenfrenante. Sin embargo su EVA se abrió y expulso la capsula en donde se encontraba, perdiendo así aquel dolor. Mientras eso pasaba se escucho un rugir de las aguas a lo lejos, el EVA 00 se estava levantando, y ante el una columna de luz se alzó. Todos admiraban lo que estaba pasando y Shinji se estremeció al ver aquello, la columna de luz se ha convertido en la LANZA DE LONGINEUS.  
  
FLASH BACK.....  
  
Asuka se encontraba peleando contra los EVA SERIES, los destruia uno por uno, nada le hacia daño, estaba sieno protegida por un escudo AT inigualable, que le otorgaba su madre muerta, aquella confianza y felicidad eran inigualables.  
  
Todo iba perfecto, hasta que se pareció delante de ella una lanza negra y gigante, en su lado frontal tenía dos puntas. Aquella lanza le atravezó la cabeza, dejandola en dolor y en incapacidad, para que luego los EVA SERIES se regeneraran y se comieran como carroá al EVA 02.  
  
Esto pasó, porque Asuka intentaba impedir lo que debía pasar: que los EVA SERIES se fucionaran con el EVA 01 y así poder crear al arbol de la vida.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK......  
  
O_o!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto en el centro general de NERV Misato observaba la situacion.  
  
Oh, no!, la lanza, esto va a estar mal, si no destruyen al EVA, este se descontrolara y los matara a todos- Misato tomó nerviosa una tasa de café, dio una mirada al comandante Ikari quien miraba a traves de sus lentes oscuros.  
  
Pues la tendran que matar, aunque temo que al morir Rei...las consecuencias pueden ser mucho peores- el comandante Ikari, después de decir esto, se dio media vuelta y se alejo por un pasillo, dejando a Misato sin saber que hacer.  
  
'  
  
El EVA 00 se avalanzó contra Saint y le lanzó a Longineus dejando a Saint clavada en el suelo agonizando. Shinji lanzó otro grito y lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Ruisu y Touji se miraron y sin necesidad de palabra se entendieron.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia el EVA 00 y lo sostuvieron agarrandolo de los brazos por atrás.  
  
-Vamos Shinji! - gritó Ruisu - Tienes que destruir al EVA, saca la lanza y arrebatala contra el- Shinji observó aterrado, sin embargo respondio:  
  
-Pero la lanza lo atravesaria y mataría a alguno de ustedes-  
  
Eso no importa - Respondió Touji - Es preferible a que muera uno a que mueran cientos, ademas, si no lo haces, NO TE PERDONARE!!!!-  
  
Shinji lloró, pero con fuerza le sacó la lanza a la ya muerta Saint y su EVA y la levantó con su brazo derecho.  
  
Sepan algo...- dijo Shinji con una voz muy acongojada y que casi no se entendia - los quiero...  
  
Shinji lanzó a Longueneus y atravesó al EVA 00 y también.....a Touji, ambos calleron al suelo creando un ensordesedor ruido.  
  
Después de eso, una vez denuevo en NERV, Shinji abrazó fuertemente a Ruisu. El comandante Ikari fue a su encuentro y les dijo:  
  
Muy bien, han cumplido con la última profecía- Ruisu miro atentamente al comandante Ikari, aun con Shinji en sus brazos -el día en que las resurrecciones de perfeccionamiento se acaben, y que se viva la última vida antes de llegar a Dios - se sacó las gafas y miró a Shinji quien también le otorgó la mirada - asi que, ya no se necesita mas de Nerv, la compañía derá disuelta, y al fin podre estar contigo.....hijo.  
  
:'(  
  
Fin  
  
Nota: Ufff...hasta que lo termine, y porfin padre e hijo quedan juntos, pero Shinji tuvo que sufrir denuevo al matar a otro amigo.  
Ahora Nerv queda disuelto y porfin habran vidas más "normales".  
  
Mis agradecimientos a todos los que me otorgaron ideas, especialmente a la película " the end of EVANGELION". Ahora me pondré a escribir un Fic de KOF.  
  
Sayônara.......  
  
By: SPIRITCAN 


End file.
